


A Family's Courtesy

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, He's concerned for Hyrule, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Legend being a softie, Mention of blood, Other, The boys are one massive family., Time makes a cheezy pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: “Oh my,” Malon whispered. She locked eyes with her husband, noticing the amount of worry in those sky blue eyes. “Why don’t you let me take care of him? Just until he feels better or he’s well enough to talk.”“You don’t have to do that, love,”“Oh, nonsense.” She waved him off. “These boys are like family to us. They’re helping us so I should take care of them.”“Alright, dear. We should head up now, he needs attention.”
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	A Family's Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonkorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkorok/gifts).



> A very belated birthday gift for my dear friend [Neonkorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkorok/pseuds/neonkorok)!!

Just past the forest and over the hill, lay a little ranch surrounded by towering rocky walls. It was almost entirely secluded off from the rest of the world save for a chunk taken out for east entry. A sea of lush green surrounded it like an island in a massive ocean. The ranch life was simple, with hard work of doing the daily chores and taking care of the livestock and animals. It was a peaceful and serene place, one where your woes would melt away instantly. Living there was a young woman, her husband, and her father. However, her husband was away on a great adventure that called him forth and eight other heroes of the past. 

Night had fallen as a storm ravaged the area, thunder pounded against the sky as lightning crackled and sparked, rain pouring down like a waterfall. It quenched the land's thirst, watering fields of crops, and other forms of flora. 

Nine heavily armored men raced against the clock as they carried a fallen comrade to safety. They switched to this form of Hyrule not too long ago when a lad by the same name was gravely injured from a previous battle. A deep cut stretched along the length of his right side, blood gushing out and staining the green and brown cloth of his tunic. His chest heaved for air as his lungs ached for oxygen, the pain seeping in slowly. 

The heroes did what they could, grabbing potions and bandages, pouring and wrapping and repeating.

They had to hurry and  _ fast _ . 

The rain was not helping, soaking them to the bone as they made it to the ranch, nearly burning into the house. The sound of which sounded like a massive crack of thunder, startling the woman and her father. Both hurried down to find them all crowded into the living room. The woman, Malon as she went by, noticed that her husband bounded to the nearest guest room, setting the sickly boy onto the bed.

"Link," Malon worryingly asked. "What is-" 

"Now is not the time, love," He responded. "I'll explain everything later." 

The pleading look in his eyes said it all. So, Malon understood and let the boys take care of everything.

After much fighting and restraining, Hyrule was now stable and at peace, fast asleep. Legend stayed by his side watching over him as if he was on watch at camp. Time emerged from the bedroom, now dried and in a fresh set of clothing. The rest of the heroes had done the same, talking amongst themselves in the living room wrapped in blankets and drinking hot tea surrounded by the heat of the fireplace. 

Malon waited for her husband in the bedroom rushing to wrap her arms around his midsection the moment the door closed with a soft click. 

"He'll be okay," She comforted. "He's a strong lad and will pull through this." 

"I know," Was the only thing Time could say. 

He embraced her fully as her presence always seemed to calm his troubled mind. 

"Come," She begged, pulling him towards the bed. "You need your sleep." 

That was the last thing on his mind. But Malon was there with him, so he would at least  _ try  _ to get some rest. 

~~~~

Come morning, the group woke to the smell of breakfast being prepared and cooked. Concerned, Malon hurried downstairs and found Wild cooking and making everything. 

"I hope you don't mind," He asked.as he didn't take his eyes off the stove. "I took the liberty of making breakfast for everyone instead." 

"Oh not at all." She waved him off. "It's nice for some help around the house." 

A very pregnant pause settled in the air as the others came down. Twilight, followed by Sky and Warriors took a seat at the table. The others shortly followed, everyone but Time and Legend. The two that remained. Quietly, Malon left the kitchen and headed upstairs, first to the guest bedroom where she found Legend fast asleep on the bed with his head down.  _ Poor boy,  _ She thought sadly. She would let him sleep longer and closed the door, it closed with a soft  _ click _ . Then, the redhead went to the shared bedroom where her husband still lay, softly snoring the morning away. 

Gingerly she stroked a stray hair back, smiling upon his peaceful state. As much as he wanted to sleep, he had to be woken. Malon pressed a kiss to his forehead as she cooed his name, urging him to wake up. 

“Breakfast is being made as we speak,” She murmured. Another kiss, this time to his cheek. “Come on, dear.” 

With a moan, Time shifted onto his back, peaking his good eye open vision slightly blurry as it slowly came into focus. Malon looked like an angel hailing down from the heavens and the glow that encased her head appeared to be a massive halo. She truly was gorgeous. 

“Someone should send a letter up to the heavens,” Time muttered with a coy smile. “And tell them they’re missing an angel.” 

“Oh stop it, you big flirt.” She playfully hit his chest. “Come on, everyone is waiting for you. I’m sure breakfast is ready by now.” 

His joints popped and cracked as he moved to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Malon handed her husband a set of clothes and he quickly changed. The couple moved to leave, but she quickly paused as Malon remembered to wake Legend. 

“Let me wake him,” Time offered. “Go on downstairs.” 

With a nod they split ways, Time peaking in the guest bedroom. Hyrule was still knocked out his breathing, although from a distance, appeared to be steady. But when he got closer, he found that it was still slightly shallow and rapid. Another potion would have to be administered. His eye shifted to Legend. Poor kid would have a crick in his neck from sleeping like that. 

So, Time sat on the bed, the movement slightly disturbing the veteran as he moaned, shifting slightly so that his head was turned the other direction. A hiss of pain scratched his teeth and a hand shooting up to his neck. 

“Kit,” The old man gently urged. “Wake up.” 

“‘iss off,” Legend murmured. 

“Come on now, don’t be stubborn. Be thankful it’s me waking you instead of the captain.” 

Slowly Legend sat up, attempting to crack his neck multiple times but to no avail. It would pop at the most random moment, he just knew it. 

Time could tell that panic had quickly set in because Legend's eyes snapped to Hyrule. 

"He's going to be okay," Time gently said. "We all know-"

"I know," Legend gruffed. "I just can't leave him." 

"Kit, at least come down and have breakfast. Hyrule will still be here in the meantime." 

Legend hesitated but gave in a moment later. He was going to be nagged all day if he didn't eat.  _ If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.  _ With a "Fine," muttered beneath his breath Legend followed Time downstairs where the pair were greeted with a series of good mornings laced with smiles. 

Wild had just finished setting the table and was bringing various dishes of honey crepes, baked apples, eggs and bacon, and steaming pots of black coffee and milk. It looked like a meal of champions. 

"How is he doing?" Sky asked, clearly referencing to Hyrule. 

"He's better than last night." Time smiled. "Another potion should be given afterward, his breathing is still rather shallow." 

"You don’t think it’s-” Four asked. 

“Let’s not have that discussion right now,” A glance to Malon. 

“Listen, old man,” Warriors mentioned as a change of subject. “We all talked last night and agreed that we will take over the chores until Hyrule is healed. Now,” Before Time could get a word in, Warriors quickly added. “This is on our own accord. We can’t just sit back and let you and Miss Malon take care of everything. That’s not in our nature.” 

“After all we  _ did  _ barge in rather rudely last night,” Sky said, clearly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s only fair for us to help in any way we can in return.” 

The biggest smiles graced Time’s and Malon’s lips. 

“Thank you.” Malon replied. “There is quite the list today so be prepared to double up!” 

After breakfast, when the dishes were cleared Time gave a list of the chores that needed to be done. Twilight and Wild took the liberty of taking care of the horses, Wind and Four took the cleaning around the house, Warriors and Legend took to the barn and the only thing left was the-

“Cuccos,” Time said. “Who’s willing to take care of them?” 

There was a moment of silence, not a single hero making eye contact with the old man. Until…

“I’ll do it!” Sky offered. “I love those tiny little birds!” 

“You’re a damn madman!” Legend stressed. “You’re the only hero who tolerates those vicious birds.” 

“Alright, now.” Time stopped the bickering immediately. “Let’s hop to it and not waste the day away.” 

And so the group dispersed, leaving the happy couple alone. 

“So, about that conversation from last night,” She inquired. 

“Right, come dear.” 

He took her to a more secluded area of the ranch where they could be alone. The eight other heroes knew of the events that unfolded.

The group was ambushed along the trek through a forest and just before the switch, an ambush as lizalfos and bokoblins attacked. Hyrule was in the wrong place at the wrong time as a lizalfo swiped its tail, the bone of which traveled all along the traveler’s side. 

They acted quickly as Legend took care of him until all of the monsters were taken care of. Then they traveled on foot until the switch happened. 

“Oh my,” Malon whispered. She locked eyes with her husband, noticing the amount of worry in those sky blue eyes. “Why don’t you let me take care of him? Just until he feels better or he’s well enough to talk.” 

“You don’t have to do that, love,” 

“Oh nonsense.” She waved him off. “These boys are like family to us. They’re helping us so I should take care of them.” 

“Alright, dear. We should head up now, he needs attention.” 

Without another word, husband and wife went up to Hyrule’s room, finding the poor boy sweating, hair sticking to his forehead in clumps. He’s gotten worse in the last couple hours. Time produced two potions from his pouch, one red and one blue. He instructed Malon to keep him upright while half of the red potion was poured down the traveler’s throat. The remaining was poured onto a cloth and dabbed onto his side. The wound looked better and worse at the same time. The skin around the wound itself was still a bright red, and bleeding slightly the crimson seeping through the bandages. Fresh ones were placed on by Malon. The blue one was a chaser to the red as Hyrule had no choice but to ingest it. 

The covers were then replaced and a fresh cool cloth was settled onto the lad’s forehead. Both hoped he would be better come morning, for now, Hyrule would be kept on close watch throughout the day. 

~~~~

“Oh for Hylia’s sake Legend!” Warriors complained. “That’s totally cheating!” 

“Using this mitt is not cheating!” The veteran barked back. “Do you  _ see  _ how heavy these crates are?” 

“You’re just a wimp, that’s all.” 

Legend tensed slightly, hands curling into fists. 

“You wanna run that by me again?” 

Warriors took that as a challenge, a smug look crossing his face. 

“You can’t lift a single crate without that mitt.” 

“I’d like to see you try,  _ pretty boy _ .” 

The two heroes could only stare at each other, neither one moving an inch. 

“This is getting us nowhere.” Legend threw his hands up and kicked a small pile of hay. “Let’s just get this shit over with. Then I can-” 

He stopped himself.  _ Then I can get back to Hyrule _ . But the words remain unsaid, deep down he really cared for the boy, after all they were practically related. 

“Hey,” The captain acknowledged. “I know you’re worried about Hyrule, believe me we all are. Our best healer is out of commission and-” 

“It’s my fault he got hurt.” 

“Don’t start that. You blame yourself, you blame all of us. We look out for  _ each other _ , it’s how we work.” 

Legend gave a deep sigh. He shouldn’t let the guilt be eating at him but if only he had been quicker to defeat the monster before that goddess-forsaken lizard attacked and-

“Legend, stop.” Warriors voice broke through the fog. “I know what you’re thinking and you need to stop. Don’t blame yourself for something that didn’t happen to you.” 

“I know. But…” Another breath, then a shake of his head. “Hurry up, we should finish this right now.” 

~~~~

The house had been scrubbed from top to bottom, walls and floors sparkling so clean one could see their reflection in them. Wind and Four had finished the downstairs and were now cleaning the upstairs. 

“We should leave Hyrule’s room alone for now,” Four suggested. “He doesn’t need to be disturbed right now.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Wind couldn’t help but stare longingly at the closed door. “You think he’s going to be okay?” 

“I know so. He’s safe and with us.” 

Wind nodded in response, and the two got back to cleaning.

~~~~

Hours later, the heroes took a break for lunch. Legend however, did not eat and instead took the time to visit Hyrule. The traveler was looking much better, his complexion had returned back to its peachy olive tone and the wound was redressed again, another potion, and repeat. The veteran stayed with him through the late midday hours, choosing not to leave his side not even for a second. 

The chores were done as the sun began to set. Dinner was being prepared by Malon, everyone gathering around the table once more. She prepared a big feast, creating all of the famous dishes that Time loves to boast about. The heroes' mouths watered at the site, their stomachs growling. Hylia did everything look delicious! 

Legend heard his name being called for dinner, however he ignored the call upon seeing Hyrule begin to stir. He could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Those forest green eyes were clouded over with a slight haze and the pupils slightly dilated but knowing that Hyrule woke was incredible news! 

Everyone had the traveler on their minds all throughout the day. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Legend smirked. “It’s about time you come to.” 

Hyrule gave a moan as he moved to sit up. 

“Woah! Careful! You idiot don’t push yourself too much already!” He chastised. “You scared us half to death when you went down, don't scare us again!” 

“I…’m so...rry.” Hyrule managed to say. His voice was so low and raspy from lack of use. 

He took the time to slowly register his surroundings, blinking every minute or so. Then he turned to face Legend who had a small smile on his lips. He could tell he was happy, but the feeling of so did not register to Hyrule at all. 

“Everyone is downstairs. They’ve been worried about you all day. What do you say?” 

A slight nod. 

So, Legend moved to help Hyrule out of bed wrapping an arm around his midsection while Hyrule’s right arm was around Legend’s shoulders. They took the stairs one by one, the traveler slipping slightly and nearly falling and hadn’t the veteran been there, then he surely would’ve fallen. The poor tired lad’s head had lolled onto Legend’s shoulder, a small moan escaping from his lips.  _ What am I going to do with you?  _ Legend thought. 

At the end of the stairs, Legend helped Hyrule move to the kitchen. The light of which was nearly blinding and the weak moan alerted everyone. 

“Hyrule!” 

“Easy,” Time extended an arm out. “Let’s not overwhelm him.” 

Chairs were quickly moved out of the way to make a place setting for the traveler, making sure that the downfall heroes were seated next to each other. A plate of small portions was placed in front of ‘Rule, and all he could do was stare at it. 

“We’re checking that wound after were done,” Warriors advised. 

“Mhmmmm,” Hyrule lolled slightly. 

“Then it’s back to bed with you.” Time added with a smile. 

Thankfully, he managed to eat what he could, only stomaching what his body allowed. As they talked through dinner, Hyrule became more and more aware of where he was at, his broken speech turning into semi-full sentences. 

After dinner, instead of heading back to the bedroom Hyrule was taken to the couch in the living room where the wound was assessed. The healing process began, Sky producing a fairy to help it along. The skin was coming together as the bleeding began to stop. One more round of potions along the wound and a wrapping of bandages, and he was okay. 

Relief flooded Legend like a tidal wave. His relative was alright, and it was all thanks to the courtesy of Time and Malon, with the help of the others. 

They were a team and they stuck by each other through thick and thin. 


End file.
